


I Think I Like It

by paperbackwriterfromnowhere



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbackwriterfromnowhere/pseuds/paperbackwriterfromnowhere
Summary: George's wearing a skirt for a suit and Ringo likes it much more than he thought he would.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Is that really what yer wearin’, then?” Ringo smirks, rings sparkling as he brushes his hair straight into his forehead.

“Shut it. ‘s what Brian told me I had to wear. I don't know why. John's wearin’ a dress, too. I think he likes it,” George laughs, tying his bonnet on and batting his lashes at Ringo.

“Best lookin’ bird I've ever seen.”

“You flatter me, Mr Starkey,” George says, unable to keep a straight face. “I look bloody ridiculous!”

Ringo shakes his head, eyeing George up and down. There's… something about the thought of George being technically pantsless that is really getting the drummer worked up. He bites his lip, giving a shrug. “Is it weird that I think… I think I kinda like it?”

George raises a brow, a wicked grin sketching its way onto his lips. “‘s that right, Ritchie?”

“I believe it is. ‘Course ‘m always right, aren't I?”

“Sometimes…” George, feeling _much_ better about the skirt now, walks over to him and sweeps a finger under Ringo's fringe and smiles. His voice is low and almost a whisper, “What are you imagining behind those pretty eyes, little Ringo?” 

“Me… on me knees under that skirt o’ yers…”

George smirks, leaning to kiss Ringo softly. “So why are ye still standing upright, then?”

With a smirk of his own, Ringo is on his knees, burying himself under the skirt to find George isn't wearing any underwear. _That bloody bastard planned this! _he thinks to himself as hand around George's half hard cock. Stroking it slowly, he takes the tip into his mouth, sucking on it and letting his tongue swirl over it. He can't help but moan as a bit of pre cum hits his tongue.  
George can feel the cool metal of the rings against him, making his skin burn with desire. His hips push more into Ringo's mouth and it's his turn to moan. George lets the shawl fall to the floor, a soft _Ritchie_ on his lips. The entire situation has George far more turned on than he expected, looking down at the bulge under his skirt. Knowing it's Ringo’s nose bumping his lower belly, his cock buried in his throat, has George getting close much faster than he would care to admit.__

__“Oh, fuck, Ritchie… ‘m close, luv,” he whispers, a hand attempting to grip the wall._ _

__Ringo responds with a low, deep moan, once again letting George's cock his the back of his throat. He hums softly, this action sending a shiver down George's spine just before he cums, shooting down Ringo's throat. He barely chokes, swallowing it easily, making sure George is finished before he licks him clean, making George shiver all over again._ _

__When Ringo finally emerges from under the skirt, his face is flushed, hair a mess, and he's grinning with his swollen lips. George kisses him deeply, letting their tongues tangle together with a hum. “Ta… so good, Ritchie, as always.”_ _

__“Just wait ‘til ye see what I got planned for after the show. Make sure you take that back to the room with us,” he winked, licking his lips and going to the mirror to fix his hair like nothing had happened, despite the smile on his face._ _


End file.
